Ashley
Ashley is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She is voiced by actor Galadriel Stineman. Appearance Ashley has medium-length, auburn hair and hazel eyes. Over the course of the game, her outfit consists of a striped reddish-pink beanie, a light blue hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, jeans shorts and leggings. She gets splattered with the blood of Josh Washington when he is sawed in half, though it is later revealed to be a trick, with the blood being pig's blood. Ashley can also get a black eye, if she attempts to defend herself by stabbing the Psycho with a pair of scissors. Personality Ashley is described in game as academic, inquisitive and forthright. Although Ashley did partake in the prank against Hannah Washington, she had the least involvement of the pranksters. She has the option to be repentant later on in the game. The player can choose whether she acts courageously or cautiously while looking for Sam. Ashley is shown to be very observant, however is easily scared because of a wild imagination. She's a recent convert to the supernatural according to Chris, and she frequently mentions during the search for Sam that they're being guided by the ghost of Hannah. She dislikes horror movies, and dreams of being an author. Until Dawn 'Biography' Ashley is a smart cookie. She's often found in the library, studying away with her nose in a book. After spending a lot of time with her study-partner Chris, Ashley wonders if he's interested in her as more than just a friend, but she soon snaps out of it - Chris would never ask her out anyway. Her overactive imagination means that she's jumpier than a paranoid kangaroo. She's not a fan of scary anything. 'One Year Ago' The player first sees Ashley talking with Matt before they play the prank on Hannah. As they head up to the guest room, Ashley hides behind a partition and pops out as Hannah takes her blouse off. Although she chases after Hannah to the door, she does not call after her while she flees. Present Chapter 1 A year later, Ashley returns to the lodge with the rest of her friends. She walks around outside the lodge and sees Mike and Emily in an embrace through a telescope. Matt comes over to talk to her and notices that something is wrong. Ashley can choose to let Matt see them or tell him that nothing is wrong. Chapter 2 Ashley and Chris have a brief conversation before Chris and Josh try to find a way into the lodge. Josh makes a few private comments with Chris about Ashley and suggesting she and Chris get together during this trip. Ashley along with Sam will laugh at Chris when he's scared by a bear cub shooting out the front door after opening it. They will then enter the lodge together. With only a few of them left, Josh sends Ashley and Chris off to find the Ouija board together, later telling Sam that he wants the two to hook up. Chapter 3 She, Chris, and Josh discover the abnormal events and try to use a Ouija board to contact Hannah to find out what is happening to them. Ashley shows a strong belief in the supernatural, as she's convinced Hannah's ghost is trying to help them find out what happened to her. After the Ouija board tells them to go to the library, Chris and Ashley discover a secret room behind a bookcase. There they find threats against Hannah and Beth Washington. The two of them then hear Josh call out for help, and Ashley runs to the source. Chris follows her but is locked out of the kitchen with Ashley trapped inside. He hears a Ashley cry out and a thump. The door then unlocks and Chris sees Ashley's knocked out body on the floor. When he looks up, The Psycho is standing before him. The Psycho knocks Chris out and the scene cuts to black. Chapter 4 Chris finds himself in a strange room. The lights turn on and he sees Ashley and Josh, tied up and hanging from a wall. The Psycho will then give Chris an ultimatum, save Ashley or save Josh. Both of them will beg Chris not to let them die, however no matter who Chris chooses, the saw will always kill Josh. Chris unties Ashley, both of them panicked, and the two escape the shed. As they're leaving, they encounter Emily and Matt and inform them of The Psycho terrorizing them. The also explain that Josh is dead, though both of them are too traumatized to describe it in detail. Chris and Ashley will head back to the lodge to find Sam while Emily and Matt stay behind. Chapter 6 After discovering Sam is missing, they are lured to the basement in search of her. They make several disturbing discoveries, such as a hit list of all their friends, and a dollhouse (housing Hannah's Diary), that was positioned to show the survivors in the same position as when they played their prank on Hannah. Ashley also finds a pair of scissors in a camera catalog. As Chris and Ashley progress, Ashley sees a ghost just as Chris is pushing his way through a heavy door. Ashley can choose to proceed with Chris or look for the ghost. If Ashley chooses to follow Chris, they will discover a dummy that The Psycho dressed in Sam's clothes (depending on how the player answered Dr. Hill's questions the dummy will either be a scarecrow, a clown, or a zombie). If Ashley investigates the noise, the door slams with Chris on the other side, and Ashley runs over to the wall. She catches a glimpse of The Psycho and ducks to avoid him detecting her. After the coast is clear, she walks around the path until she sees a dummy wearing Sam's clothes. She falls to the floor out of fear, but soon discovers that Chris had brought the clown he found to show her, as he thought she wouldn't believe him if he simply told her. Afterwards, they find Sam unconscious and tied to a chair. Ashley thinks she is dead but Chris reassures her that she is still breathing just before The Psycho knocks him out. If Ashley picked up the scissors, she can try to stab The Psycho with them. If she does this, he will grow angry and knock her out. They wake up and find themselves strapped into chairs with two different saws descending from the ceiling. The Psycho tells Chris from somewhere off-screen that he has another choice to make: he can shoot Ashley and walk free or kill himself and save Ashley. Ashley will beg Chris to shoot her, claiming that if she ever does anything in her life she wants to save him. Chris can choose to shoot Ashley, shoot himself, or not shoot at all. Chapter 7 After Sam and Mike burst into the room, the player will see the results of Chris's actions. No matter his choice, the saws stop descending as The Psycho reveals his presence to the group of four. Chris will try to shoot The Psycho who laughs it off and mocks Chris for not realizing the gun was filled with blanks. The Psycho then reveals that he is Josh and was playing a prank on them in retaliation for the prank a year earlier that caused his sisters' disappearances. Ashley and Sam stay back at the lodge as an infuriated Mike and Chris take Josh to the shed to leave him there as punishment. Chapter 8 They are later informed of the Wendigos by The Stranger. The Stranger, Victor Milgram, will recruit Chris to come with him and retrieve Josh if he's still alive. Depending on how positive their relationship is, Ashley will kiss Chris before he leaves. If Chris chose to shoot Ashley while in Josh's trap, despite the fact that she asked him to, it will negatively affect their relationship to the point where Ashley will not open the door for Chris when he's being chased by the Wendigo. If she doesn't open the door, she will watch Chris get decapitated. She will be very upset and break down in tears, apologizing to the dead Chris before running off to the basement to join the others. Later on Ashley will be horrified after discovering Emily was bitten by a Wendigo. She will demand Emily leave the basement in fear of everyone's safety. She supports Mike's decision to shoot her. Afterwards she discovers in The Stranger's book that Wendigo bites are not fatal or infectious, and if she decides to tell her, Emily will not take this lightly, ultimately slapping her despite Ashley's apologies. If Mike shot Emily, Ashley will become upset. Ashley will follow Sam when they run after Mike to inform him of the Wendigos trapped in the Sanatorium. Chapter 9 Discovering the door is locked, Ashley will lead the others to a manhole, which they climb down and follow the path. Ashley hears Jessica's voice, and can follow it. If she does, Ashley will find a trapdoor before her with Jessica seemingly banging on it. If she decides to open the door, it's revealed a Wendigo was mimicking her voice. It will rip Ashley's head off, ultimately killing her. Not opening the trapdoor will lead her to Sam. As Sam scales the rock wall, Ashley and the others will head back to the lodge. Chapter 10 Ashley runs back into the lodge from the basement with the others, all of them being followed by Wendigos from the Sanatorium. She stands still, trying not to be discovered. Depending on how soon Sam runs for the switch or whether Sam cannot keep still while hiding and waiting, Ashley can die in the lodge explosion. If all goes well, she will escape the lodge. She is then seen outside after the lodge is destroyed as a helicopter approaches. The Interview If Ashley survived the events of the game, she will have a scene during the credits in which she talks to the police. She will mention hearing Jessica's voice calling out for help, however in Jessica's interview she will claim that it was not her voice. Depending on her relationship with Chris, she may refer to him as her boyfriend during the interview. Possible Deaths * She can be decapitated by a Wendigo if she chooses to open a locked cellar door. * Ashley can be burned alive in the lodge if Sam chooses not to help Mike and don't give her time to escape . Relationships Chris Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Their friends, Josh and Sam often tease them about their feelings for one another. Depending on the player's choices you can either have them start a relationship or remain friends. If Chris and Ashley fall into the trap and Chris is forced to kill either himself or Ashley, they will confess their feelings for one another right before one of their deaths. Depending on their relationship, Ashley will kiss Chris before he heads out in search of Josh, and asks him to come back safe. Their relationship can be severely damaged when Chris decides to shoot Ashley over himself, despite her plea for him to shoot her instead. When Chris heads out to save Josh, Ashley will give him no reply, and shuts the door behind him. If Chris makes it back, she will remember that he chose to shoot her and ultimately not let him back in, resulting in his death. She will burst into tears at the sight, and apologize. Emily Emily and Ashley are not very close friends, but their friendship may be severely damaged if Ashley argues to exile Emily from the basement after the survivors notice that Emily has been bitten. If Emily finds out that the wendigo bite is harmless, she will respond by initially slapping Ashley, then later pushing Ashley out of the way when the survivors are escaping from the lodge basement during the final wendigo attack. Hannah Washington The player can choose whether Ashley says that she is sorry for what she and her friends did to Hannah or says that going to the woods was her own choice. Chris notes how Ashley was "such a willing participant" in the prank the survivors played on Hannah, and looked like she was enjoying herself. As a wendigo, Hannah uses Jessica's voice as lure and swiftly decapitates Ashley if she succeeds. Josh Washington Ashley and Josh have a positive relationship. Josh asks her to speak when they are using the Ouji board, and Ashley tries to run to Josh's aid when she hears him screaming. The Killer believed that Ashley and Josh had a good enough relationship for his scream to serve as bait for her. Matt Even though Ashley can get upset with Matt if he plays pranks on her, the two are good friends. Ashley, along with Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Quotes * "Get BACK! Stay the hell away from me!" * "We're freezing our buns off out here." * "Hmmm... looks like they'll have to check the expiration date on their big breakup." * "Chris, we made her look so stupid, in front of all her friends and the guy she liked. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody." Gallery ashleyBinoculars.png|Ashley sees Mike and Emily in an embrace. Josh, Ashley and Chris preparing the ouija board.png|Josh, Ashley and Chris preparing the ouija board. Screen Shot 2015-07-18 at 11.49.25 am.png|Ashley and Chris discover a secret entrance. ashypoo.jpg|Ashley becomes frightened while looking for Sam. AshleyHead.png|Ashley decapitated Until-Dawn3.jpg|Ashley and Chris finding Sam's clothing on a mannequin. AshleyEnding.png|Ashley being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Determinant Fate